Stripped
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• Y recordaste que esa era una de las cosas que de él amabas, sus discretas y atentas maneras. La forma en que podía ser capaz de leerte, de adivinarte, de verte y sentirte transparente, sin máscaras, sin armaduras. Desnuda hasta los huesos. •Rei & Yaten•


.

**.::. Stripped .::.**

.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

* * *

.

.

Apagaste el móvil.

Te dolía la cabeza y no querías saber nada del mundo, suficiente tenías ya con la pila de pendientes en tu escritorio. Y es que estar a cargo de la edición de una revista de turismo no era cosa fácil y relajada como muchos pudieran pensar. No, era desgastante por decir algo.

El teléfono sonó, alertándote de la llamada de uno de los columnistas, cuyo artículo para esa edición se hallaba sumamente atrasado.

—Lo necesito ya, el Coordinador me presiona para que libere el número, sabes que la imprenta no espera. –alegaste, intentando hacer entrar en razón al escritor de la sección gastronómica.

Una punzada de dolor palpitó en tu cabeza, en el lado izquierdo, obligándote a cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundo en un fallido intento por calmarlo. Con la promesa condescendiente de columnista, colgaste y regresaste tu atención a la pantalla luminiscente para teclear los últimos detalles del número de Febrero.

Eligiendo una imagen del álbum de fotografías, tanteaste con tu mano izquierda el cajón del escritorio, arrastrando tus dedos por la caja de pastillas. Nada. Tus ojos violetas se despegaron del ordenador y con pánico cayeron en cuenta de que el cajón estaba vacío, ya no había en su interior más que una tira de aspirinas amables e inútiles para el episodio de migraña que estaba a medio camino de desatarse.

No lo pensaste y desprendiste un par de aspirinas, tragándolas con ayuda de un sorbo grande de agua; en algún rato libre te deslizarías hasta la farmacia en busca de una nueva dosis de la medicina; mientras tanto, rogabas porque las aspirinas surtieran algún mínimo efecto.

No fue así.

Al correr de los minutos las punzadas se incrementaron, pulsando crueles y despiadadas contra tus sienes. Incluso te viste en la necesidad de llevarte las manos a la cabeza y presionarla para detener el dolor. No podías soportarlo.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—El Coordinador la busca.

Era tu asistente, que te pasaba el mensaje.

Haciendo uso de una entereza que no tenías, tomaste el libro de la edición del mes y saliste rumbo a su oficina. Por lapso de media hora, trataste con tu superior detalles del borrador para imprenta, y notaste el disgusto breve –no contigo pero existente- de la ausencia de la columna gastronómica. Prometiste tenerlo completo antes de enviar la versión final, y él logró notar la palidez de tu rostro.

—En cuanto envíes en número a la imprenta, vete a casa.

No discutiste, sería necio. Lo necesitabas: correr a casa, ingerir las malditas pastillas y hundirte en la oscuridad de tu recamara para acallar el dolor, perdiéndote inconsciente en el sueño.

Sin embargo, ese dulce momento tardó demasiado en llegar. El escritor de la sección de gastronomía se dio todavía el lujo de demorarse un par de horas más en que tu asistente no pudo hacer otra cosa que ahogarte con tés de tantos tipos, que si no fuese por la indisposición que te impedía hasta pensar, hubieses tenido a bien preguntar de dónde diablos los había sacado.

El número finalmente fue liberado y apenas lograste hacer el envío a tiempo sin que te rechazaran el trabajo por extemporaneidad, sólo entonces pudiste respirar tranquila. Pero sólo fue un momento. La migraña arremetió sin piedad en tu cabeza y haciendo caso a las palabras de tu superior en jefe, te retiraste a casa.

Encendiste el auto y abandonaste el edificio, incorporándote a la avenida principal. No había mucho tránsito y agradeciste ese regalo de Dios, lo menos que necesitabas para tu atolondramiento era una tensión más que hiciera explosión en tu cráneo. No obstante, ese no pintaba para particularmente ser tu día, y siendo totalmente tu culpa, en una punzada agresiva de tu lado izquierdo, perdiste la concentración y alcanzaste a pegar levemente al coche de enfrente.

—No, por favor... –murmuraste, deteniéndote al notar que el conductor se estacionaba y salía del vehículo.

Pediste disculpas y ofreciste pagar los daños –leves por cierto-, a cambio de que te dejara ir rápidamente, a riesgo de morir de dolor allí mismo. Pero era una persona necia, y en una actitud estúpida, eligió llamar al seguro. No durarías allí mucho tiempo, necesitabas avisar a alguien.

Lita… Amy…

Encendiste el móvil de vuelta, y en menos de un minuto en que pretendiste buscar en el directorio, el teléfono emitió su alerta de llamada entrante. Era él.

"_Gracias a Dios"_, y un hálito de alivio surcó tu ánimo.

—Yaten…

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Hino? ¿Por qué apagaste el celular? ¡Hace horas que intento comunicarme contigo!

Gran error.

La sangre subió a tu cabeza y sentiste colorearse tus mejillas de carmín. Justo en ese instante a tu novio se le ocurría portarse como un estúpido.

—¡No te importa, idiota! –vociferaste antes de colgar con los ojos chispeantes de furia. No necesitabas la ayuda de nadie, nunca lo habías hecho antes, no veías por qué la necesitabas ahora.

Buscaste soporte en la puerta de tu auto y te dispusiste a esperar, realizando respiraciones pausadas y profundas para controlar los espasmos neurálgicos. ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más tardaría en llegar el maldito seguro?! Afortunadamente, transcurridos veinte minutos más, el agente llegaba hasta el lugar del siniestro. No demoraron mucho puesto que aceptaste toda la culpa y lo único que debía hacer era registrar el grado de los daños para luego realizar una no siempre bienvenida factura; pero en ese momento nada te importaba, nada que no fuera desaparecer tu propia consciencia.

Sin palabras de por medio, y sin ganas de entretenerte demasiado –quizá notando el sudor que comenzaba a perlar tu frente-, tanto el agente, como el conductor_-víctima_ te observaron marchar por la avenida. El tiempo se te hizo eterno en su correr, jamás el trayecto a casa se te había antojado tan largo.

Diste vuelta a la derecha en la privada de _Santander_ –que más tenía pinta de algo más clásico como _Liverpool _o _Praga_-, y avanzaste hasta la mitad de la calle.

"_Hogar, dulce hogar"_, fue lo único que hizo eco mientras maniobrabas automáticamente para estacionarte justo frente a la amplia puerta en color cedro. Deshaciéndote del cinturón de seguridad, escuchaste el ruido del portón abrirse y sin necesidad de alzar la vista adivinabas era Yaten, que seguramente alertado por el ruido inconfundible del motor de tu auto frente a la casona, había abandonado el trabajo en su estudio de grabación –acondicionado cuando construyeran la casa un par de años atrás- y salido al raro encuentro con tu maltrecha persona, a la inusual hora de las cuatro de la tarde.

Cosa muy rara.

Y las palabras estuvieron en la punta de su lengua, pudiste vaticinarlo por la curva de sus labios en armonía con el gesto extrañado de su rostro reflejando evidente preocupación; pero sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que te enamoraban una y otra vez no pudieron evitar reparar en el rasguño –en su juicio, un raspón aparatoso justo en el espejo izquierdo de la portezuela- que mancillaba el pulcro y brillante color negro del _mini-cooper_, que fuese su último y perfecto regalo en tu cumpleaños.

—¿Qué le hiciste al coche?

Pestañeaste dando un portazo.

—¿Qué parece que le hice? Lo choqué.

Tus ojos se clavaron como estacas en los de él retándole con la mirada, desbordando tú ofensa y enfado por todo el día de la jodida que se iba armando desde que pusiste pie fuera de la cama. Pero el desafío no duró mucho y una oleada de pulsaciones vino al lado izquierdo de tu nuca, martilleando severamente.

—¿Estás loca? ¡¿Sabes lo que costará arreglarlo?! –apuntilló el menor de los Kou.

—¡¿Y tú sabes cuan ruidoso eres?! –increpaste estrellando las llaves del auto en su pecho, dejándolas caer. El amargo líquido que sentiste subir desde el centro de tu estómago a tu esófago y tráquea, te obligó a entrar a la casa en busca del lavabo más cercano; y muy a tiempo, pues apenas inclinarte sobre la tarja de la cocineta, las náuseas encontraron cauce para verter el líquido amarillento y agrio. Tu estómago se contraía en un episodio de vómito.

Una vez que tu organismo logró aquietarse, abriste el grifo y dejaste que el chorro de agua se llevara todo; humedeciste tus labios, sintiendo el rastro acre en tu boca. El esfuerzo sólo había acrecentado los latidos de dolor que sacudían tu cabeza y había llenado tus ojos de agua.

—¿Estás bien? –escuchaste lejanamente la voz pasiva y calma de Yaten, que alertado por tu súbito episodio, entendió que algo andaba mal.

Negaste con los ojos llorosos, mareada por las pulsaciones que aturdían tu cráneo. Ni siquiera lograste notar el momento en que se aproximó hasta ti y te rodeó suavemente en un abrazo delicado, sin rastro de ningún signo de brusquedad. Y tus lágrimas al nimio contacto, cayeron sobre la tela delgada de su camiseta. Dolía, dolía como los infiernos y lo único que querías era llorar, aunque supieras bien que eso no ayudaría en nada a aliviar el dolor.

Sentiste sus dedos peinar tu cabello, un gesto cariñoso para consolarte. Siendo medio consciente de la realidad, te dejaste guiar por él hasta la habitación, a tientas, con los ojos cerrados, llevada por él.

—Siéntate. –le escuchaste murmurar después de sentir el colchón bajo tus piernas. No pasaron ni cinco segundos, en que aspiraste otra vez su fragancia varonil cerca de ti y sentiste sus manos desabrochar los botones de tu blusa en la oscuridad de la habitación.

—Levanta tus brazos.

A esas alturas tu consciencia se hallaba a medias: tus ojos se cerraban de cansancio, irritados de llorar y deseosos de dormir. Sólo cuando percibiste la presión del sostén liberar agradablemente tus pechos, te diste cuenta que Yaten te desnudaba. Luego, el roce de una tela más fría te cubrió, la de una de sus amplias camisetas. Tu novio te cambiaba al igual que una niña, procurándote comodidad en ese momento en que tu cuerpo debía estar punto de mandar todo al carajo.

—Recuéstate.

Al sonido de su dócil voz, obedecías sin preguntar, como hechizada. Percibiste el fresco de las sábanas cubrir tus piernas desnudas y después tu cintura; tu cabeza tocó la suavidad de la almohada más delgada que Yaten pudo encontrar. Después de eso, nada existió. No supiste si fue por unos segundos, por unos minutos o si habría pasado un gran rato en que no supiste de ti; pero fue una vez más _su_ voz, la que te trajo a la vida.

—Vamos, tomate esto.

Hizo soporte para que te incorporases un poco, apenas para lograr tragar la pastilla que te ofreció en la palma de su mano, surcada por esas líneas de vida que la gente solía decir adivinaban tu futuro. Sus líneas eran largas, marcadas y bifurcadas. Hermosas.

—Bebe. –insistió. Una vez que se aseguró de que lo hicieras, te ayudó a tomar lugar nuevamente entre las mantas, retirando los mechones negros de tu pelo para que no te estorbasen.

Sentiste la presión de sus dedos en tu sien izquierda, ejerciendo ligera fuerza para después desvanecerla unos segundos y volver a presionar. Yaten intentaba aliviar tu dolor masajeando la zona en que las punzadas palpitaban, seguro de que eso sería de ayuda.

Él sabía.

Sabía que la migraña era tu enfermedad crónica por excelencia, por eso siempre guardaba en el cajón de su estudio una caja de las píldoras que solías usar como tratamiento; por eso no se molestó ni riñó contigo por tu mala actitud, él bien sabía que era normal en tus crisis. Yaten sabía que no tolerabas la luz, que te desquiciaba el ruido, que tu cuerpo se acaloraba y sofocaba cuando eras subyugada por la severa cefalea.

Y recordaste que esa era una de las cosas que de él amabas, sus discretas y atentas maneras. La forma en que podía ser capaz de leerte, de adivinarte, de verte y sentirte transparente, sin máscaras, sin armaduras. Desnuda hasta los huesos.

Al abrir los ojos, la luz matutina se anunció en tu ventana, y al echar un vistazo al reloj en la pared, supiste que habías dormido toda la tarde y noche hasta el día siguiente. La cama se halló vacía y especulaste que Yaten habría despertado desde hacía ya un rato. Te levantaste con cuidado, sintiendo un aturdimiento leve, probablemente de la inconsciencia en que te dejó el prolongado letargo. Del dolor ya nada quedaba, la migraña se había desvanecido por completo. Inexistente.

Bajaste a la sala, y en tu trayecto por las escalinatas lo observaste regando el jardín con sus enormes audífonos rojos rodeando su cuello, mientras un ligero zumbido se escuchaba quedamente y sus labios se movían rítmicamente, en conjunto con sus hombros. Disfrutaba del comulgue con su música.

Decidiste poner la cafetera.

Y el aroma debió llegar hasta el jardín, pues a los minutos de estarse destilando, Yaten cruzaba el umbral de la cocina y alzando las cejas para enmarcar una bienhumorada sonrisa, se recargó en la barra.

—¿Mejor?

Asentiste y le regalaste una sonrisa enigmática que encerraba todo, la gratitud infinita por cuidar de ti y la paciencia para soportar una de tus tantas crisis cefálicas.

—¿Quieres café? –ofreciste, sirviendo una taza azul celeste.

—Sí.

Se la tendiste, y Yaten la recibió, soplando un poco para beber. Le gustaba el café caliente casi a punto de hervir, lo sentía más reparador y era un hábito con el que fuiste aprendiendo a convivir.

—Tengamos sexo. –dijo de la nada, dejando tranquilamente la taza sobre la pulcra superficie del mosaico.

—¿Qué? –frunciste el ceño, descolocada-. ¡No!

—¿Por qué no? Es terapéutico para la migraña. Los estudios científicos lo acreditan.

Comenzaste a soltar risas en la estancia, sabiendo que Yaten hablaba en serio y a la vez no, jugando contigo como siempre.

—¿Seguro que es terapéutico? –arriesgaste a inquirir, dejando la jarra cafetera en su lugar.

Él asintió, y por el brillo malta que se reflejó en sus ojos verdes, supiste que ya no tenías escapatoria. Sus delgados labios se alargaron en una seductora sonrisa que te cautivó.

—Cúrame entonces.

.

.

* * *

¡Felices posadas!

LOL

¿Y qué tal? Es mi primer viñeta en el fandom con narrador en segunda persona, espero no haya sido raro y si lo fue, al menos que haya sido divertido y lo hayan disfrutado. Eso del sexo no me lo inventé, es cosas seria xD Ni yo me lo creía... lo que dejan las charlas de comedor lol Traía medio la idea desde hace un tiempo de esta historia, que se forjó como un drabble pero no lo tenía definido, luego muchos elementos hicieron colisión y 'click', he aquí el resultado. Mis bebes son hermosos, right :3 ? Me enamoro con este Yaten *asdfghjklñ*

Infinitas gracias de antemano por sus lecturas.

As always...

¡Por un mundo por más Rei & Yaten!

¿Comentarios? ¿Reviews?

¿Animos para esta escritora de oficio?

.

***::Sol::***


End file.
